Evolve Treasures
about to be evolved.]] Evolve Treasure is a special feature introduced starting in the Season 4 of Cookie Run. With this feature, the player can combine their existing treasures and some ingredients into a treasure with better effects. There are two ways to evolve treasures: using coins and using crystals. Crystals guarantee an evolution, but coins do not. If players are extra lucky, their Treasure may evolve into a Lucky (or Blessed) Treasure which has enhanced abilities. Treasures maintain their upgrade level even after evolving. Evolving Treasures Evolving treasures will make treasures have a better effect or in some instances, change the treasure effects or add an additional effect. For example, evolving Rare Gunpowder of Pirate's Bomb will change its effect from having a 25% chance of hit obstacles being destroyed or turning into coins into 15% of getting a Gold Coins Boost and 1% Coin Bonus. Evolving a treasure retains the level of the treasure, meaning a 9+ treasure will remain 9+ after evolving. The upgrade costs for evolved treasures are also the same in their respective rank. Unless the evolved treasure changed the rank of the treasure, it is safe to evolve first and upgrade later. However, evolving a S treasure takes a huge sum of coins and has quite a low success rate. If an attempt to evolve the treasure fails, the treasure and the ingredients used will not disappear. Note that there are a few treasures that has no evolution, such as Fresh Lemon Segment and Backpacky's Heart Key Ring. Special Evolution/Lucky Treasure Evolving treasures allows players the chance for a Lucky (or Blessed) Treasure. A Lucky Treasure will have an enhanced abilities that would greatly aid players run throughout the episodes. Although Common Evolution is possible to create a blessed treasure, Special Evolution will guarantee the treasure to evolve, but the chances to get the lucky treasure are not 100%. Once treasures are evolved into a regular evolved treasure, there is no way for it to change into lucky treasure. The are only two ways, depending on which treasure the player had: *If it was gained from Treasure Chests, players will have to find it again in the treasure and re-upgrade and evolve the treasure.. *If it was gained from maximizing Cookies or Pets to level 8, players can rebuy the treasure for 35 (for S-grade items) and re-upgrade/evolve the treasure. Costs to Evolve Treasure The rank stated below are rank for the normal treasure. Some treasure might evolve into a higher ranked treasure, but the upgrade cost remained the same. It follows the upgrade for the regular treasure. Trivia *Although some treasures benefits a lot from treasures evolution, other treasures only adds side effects for the treasure. *Due to the Season 4 update, the score adjustments rendered some treasures obsolete. These obsolete treasures are adjusted in their evolved treasure so that they are useful again in the game. Example of this is Temptation No.9 Perfume. *So far, no Power+ treasures can be evolved. Only treasures that can aid players in game has the evolved treasure. List of Evolved Treasures S-grade Evolved Treasures Category:Evolve Treasures